Will Graham (TV)
Will Graham is the main protagonist of NBC television series . He is a former FBI special investigator and currently a criminal profiler as well as the nemesis to Hannibal Lecter. He was played by . Personality Will is a former homicide detective who lost his job due to him not being able to use his gun when necessary. Therefore, he teaches at the FBI college. He has no recollection of his mother, who left his life when he was very young. Season 1 In the first episode, Will shot and killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs, aka the "Minnesota Shrike". Hobbs had his daughter in his arms and started to slit her throat when Will shot him. Abigail fell to the floor, blood rushing from her neck. Will did his best to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. This was after Hobbs had already killed his own wife, discarding her body on the front porch. After a period of time the EMTs arrived and Abigail received the medical attention she required. She survived the ordeal, witnessing Will kill her father. Hobbs' death still haunts Will in his hallucinations and dreams. Graham reportedly is no longer a field agent where he worked homicide, due to the complexities of his condition, and has settled into life as an educator - but he is soon called into the field once more. In the TV series, Will says that his "horse is hitched to a post that is closer to Asperger's Syndrome and Autistics…" This is evident when he and Jack Crawford meet and he avoids looking him in the eye. Indefinitely, he seems to take in any stray dog that he finds. One night, as he's driving home, he finds a stray and manages to lure it to him with food. He takes him home and introduces the dog to the rest of his "family". He introduces the dog as Winston. To this day Winston is the only dog name he has shared. (S2E9 - Buster is the dog that gets out the door - maybe korgi beagle mix?) Will never knew his mother and his father worked on shipyards (possibly fixing boat motors, as Will has been seen doing this too. However, it could have been working on diesel engines. Will made the comment to Crawford that's what he would go do if he were to quit.) He moved around a lot during his childhood and was "always the stranger" at his new schools. His family was poor. Will has a love interest, Alana Bloom. However, Alana told him they could not be together because he was too unstable despite having feelings for him. Will confirmed her suspicions after telling her he felt unstable. This happened the day following the day the two kissed in Will's home. He begins teaching at the FBI Academy (Quantico, Virginia) due to the fact that he doesn't like to socialize with other people. He says that when he's teaching, he's "talking at them", not necessarily "socializing" with them. After he shot Hobbs, he walked into class to a standing ovation. He told everyone to sit down that their applause was misguided. This is the attitude of Will when it comes to people. He wants no special attention and just wants to be left alone. When speaking to people, he avoids eye contact. He has the ability to be able to empathize with psychopaths and other people of the sort. He sees crime scenes and plays them out in his mind with vividly gruesome detail. Will closes his eyes and a pendulum of light flashes in front of him, sending him into the mind of the killer. When he opens his eyes, he is alone at the scene of the crime. The scene literally changes retracting back to before the killing happened. Will then assumes the role of the killer. He moves to the victim and carries out the crime just as the killer would have. He can see the killer's "design" just as the killer designed it. This allows him to know every detail about the crime and access information that would have otherwise not been known. He has admitted to Crawford that it was becoming harder and harder for him to look. The crimes were getting into his head and leaving him confused and disorientated. During one such experience, he lost track of what was going on and thought he was actually murdering a victim. He threw the door open, drenched in terror, only to see the BAU team standing outside the door. They all looked as confused as Will when they saw the terror on his face. Will was relieved to know he was working but worried his ability was starting to take its toll on him. Will had advanced , which is why he often suffered from hallucinations, the loss of time, and disorientation. He has since received treatment of an antibiotic and viral medication therapy to reduce the swelling on his brain. Dr. Lecter had previously diagnosed the condition, but kept the information from Will. He allowed Will to believe his hallucinations and breakdowns were due to a mental condition and not from an illness. He did this to observe Will and see how he would handle the stress of these symptoms. You could also say he allowed the illness to progress so that it would make framing Will easier. Will currently resides at the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane. He is charged with the murder of Abigail Hobbs, as well as being the Copy Cat killer. Those victims included Cassie Boyle, Georgia Madchen, Dr. Donald Sutcliffe, and Marissa Schurr. After previously escaping custody by dislocating his finger and sliding the cuffs off his wrists, he attacked his guards and managed to escape. He made his way to Dr. Lecter's office where he asked him to take him to the Hobbs' residence in Minnesota. Once they made their way there, theories started to form in Will's head after an intense conversation with Dr. Lecter, Will told him, "The scales have fallen away from my eyes. I can see you now." This confirmed for him that Dr. Lecter was responsible for the crimes Will was charged with. Will had been seeing him for some time for psychiatric care, only to realize Dr. Lecter was manipulating him, using him as study material. While at the Hobbs' residence, he explained this to Dr. Lecter, comparing it to a wind-up toy while holding a gun on Lecter at the time. He was all set to shoot Dr. Lecter in the head before Crawford intervened, shooting Will in the arm and knocking him backwards. While Will was against the counter, where he landed, he saw Dr. Lecter clearly for the person he was, sealing the idea that he set Will up for the crimes he himself had committed. While Will has not yet shared this information with anyone else, he remains vigilant that Dr. Lecter is in fact the killer. The charges against Will are very damning, giving the length of detail Dr. Lecter had to go through to frame him, including somehow feeding Will Abigail Hobbs' ear. Season 2 After failing to shoot Hannibal Lecter, Will is sent to Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for serial murder, under the care of Matthew Brown. After several corpses are found in a dam, Beverly Katz finds Will and let him profiling the images of several missing persons. Will attempts to find his lost memories and warn Hannibal that there will be reckoning. Attempted Murder of Hannibal Lecter While commited to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane, he befriends an orderly who happens to be an admirer of his. Will asks his admirer to kill Hannibal Lecter for him so he may finally have peace of mind. The admirer follows Lecter to an indoor swimming pool, subdues him, and attempts to hang Hannibal. Before he is successful though, Jack tracks down Hannibal and shoots the admirer. Failing to do so before the man kicks the bucket out from under Hannibal's feet, Jack rushes over to Hannibal lifting him up, saving him. Trial Of Will Graham missing/needs to be completed Season 3 missing/needs to be completed Victims *Garret Jacob Hobbs *Randall Tier *Francis Dolarhyde Attempted *Abel Gideon *Hannibal Lecter *Clark Ingram *Frederick Chilton Fantasy Kills Though he visualizes himself as the killer in several scenarios, to emulate the killer's methods and find clues on several cases, the following are the only victims he has fantasized killing all by himself. *Hannibal Lecter *Clark Ingram Alleged victims *During the time period in which Will was prosecuted and treated as the Copycat Killer, he was accused of all the murders attributed to the copycat (in fact - Hannibal Lecter). *Freddie Lounds Category:Male Category:Big Good Category:Special Agents Category:Officials Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Nemesis Category:Lethal Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Genius Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Retired Category:Addicts Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Spouses Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Falsely Accused Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Betrayed Category:Fallen